Love Soon
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: Post-HGSS, gameverse. Some time after Red returns from Mt. Silver and reunites with Green, the two are still trying to define their relationship with each other, and Green struggles with coming to terms with his sexuality. Mostly PWP.


A/N: Post-HGSS; gameverse. Sort of a sequel (or rather, follow up) to my one-shot Green/Red story "In Repair," but they're pretty loosely connected. Green and Red are still trying to define their relationship with each other, causing Green to struggle with coming to terms with his sexuality.

Warnings: some language, and yes, there is definitely sex in here... I usually don't write much stuff like this but hey, the idea just came to me and I had to roll with it, plus I just love this pairing. And has anyone else noticed the severe lack of smut for these two on this site? So yeah. :) Also, I realize that technically in HGSS, Red and Green would only be like 14 or something? Yeah no, they're older here, like in their late teens or so. Besides, this is _post_-HGSS so I'm allowed to tack on a few extra years. ;)

* * *

_Did you expect to kiss me one time_

_while looking at me with the same eyes ever again?_

_So come on and face it, it's time that we say it_

_You can cross the line whenever you want to_

_I'm calling it love soon_

* * *

Green rolled over in his bed, trying to find sleep but it wouldn't come to him. He exhaled loudly, tugging the sheets up to his shoulders. There were too many thoughts and questions plaguing his mind tonight, as was admittedly the case for most nights for the past couple of weeks.

That's how long it had been since Red came down from Mt. Silver and showed up at his gym. And, that's how long it had been since Red kissed him for the first time, and then Green did the unthinkable - he kissed him back.

Ever since then, Red basically hadn't left Green's apartment, except for when he wanted to take his Pokemon out of course. And, if Green was honest with himself, he'd know that he had spent more time than usual at home as well.

Green couldn't figure out what was happening between them. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were acting like they were _in a relationship_ with each other. They ate almost all of their meals together; they watched TV together while sometimes practically _cuddling_ on the sofa. They had even shared many more kisses with each other, which Green enjoyed much more than he wanted to admit.

Luckily, they hadn't started sharing a bed yet, Green reckoned. Red mostly slept on the couch; although, there had been a couple of times where Green had woken up during the night only to find Red asleep next to him, and he had made no attempts to make him leave. He blamed it on fatigue, but deep down he knew the truth: he didn't mind Red being there. Besides, Red had gotten up before Green was ever awake those mornings, anyway.

They had gone from childhood best friends, to rivals, to now essentially boyfriends. What was next, life partners? But, Green liked women. He'd dated women, even had sex with some, and he definitely liked it. He was straight. At least, he thought he was... But, try as he might, he couldn't deny how happy he had been in the past weeks. He couldn't deny how much he enjoyed just being with Red, hugging him, kissing him. He couldn't deny that there had even been a few times when Green had thought about Red in ways that no straight man would think about another male.

He tried to tell himself that he was just confused, or maybe he was just in an experimental phase. He'd read about that sort of thing before. But it didn't seem that simple. The feelings he had for Red were strong, and they seemed to be growing stronger with every day that they were together. At first, he attributed it to having missed his friend for so long, but as the days went by, he found himself doing silly things, such as watching Red when he knew he wasn't looking, and becoming distracted by his thoughts of him when he was away at the gym.

Suddenly, he heard the bedroom door creak open, breaking him out of his thoughts. He knew it was Red, even though he could barely see in the darkness of the room. Red wordlessly made his way over to the bed and climbed in, sliding under the covers next to Green.

"Hey," Green said, his voice low but it seemed so loud in the quiet of the night.

Red jumped a little at hearing him, not realizing he was still awake. "Hey," he replied softly and somewhat awkwardly. "You're still up?"

Green turned onto his side so that they were facing each other. "Yeah. What are you doing?"

Red shrugged. "I... couldn't sleep," he answered, still feeling a bit embarrassed that he had been caught crawling into Green's bed in the middle of the night.

"You and me both," Green said with a sigh. "Something on your mind?"

"...No." Green knew that was probably a lie, but he didn't feel like trying to drag it out of him. "You?" Red asked.

Green sighed heavily once again, growing even more frustrated because he knew for the sake of his sanity, he needed to get some of this off his chest, but his pride kept him from wanting to talk about it. "It's just...," he began hesitantly, trying to figure out how to choose his words. But as the seconds ticked by, his exasperation got the better of him, and he had to let it out. "What the hell are we doing, Red? I mean, how long are we going to keep pretending like _this_ - whatever _this_ is - is totally normal?"

Red was silent for a moment, but his eyes locked with Green's. "I don't... understand...," he said honestly. He didn't understand. Red didn't see anything wrong with the way things had been between them ever since he came back from Mt. Silver. Sure, he didn't exactly know how to explain it, but that was of no concern to Red. He enjoyed being with Green; he enjoyed everything they did together. To him, that was all that mattered.

"Of course you don't," Green said with sarcasm. Trying hard not to give in to his annoyance and lash out at Red because he knew that would solve nothing, he decided to go about this conversation from a different angle. "Red...," he spoke seriously, "are you gay?"

Red thought for a few seconds and then shrugged. "I don't know, maybe," he said, completely indifferent.

"Well, do you like guys?"

"...Not really," he answered simply.

Green had to resist smacking his own forehead. Sometimes talking to Red was like talking to a brick wall, but he had to maintain his patience - the small amount he had left, anyway. "Do you like girls?"

"...No."

Green groaned in annoyance. Red made absolutely no sense, and he didn't know why he was continually surprised by this. "Well, what do you like then?!"

"I like you," he answered suddenly, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Almost immediately, Green could feel his cheeks warming. He was stunned; he couldn't believe Red would just admit that so openly as if it was no big deal, but it made him happy. Hearing those words somehow washed away all the negative feelings he had just mere seconds ago.

He sighed. "Damn it, Red, come here," he said abruptly as he grabbed Red and pulled him to his chest. "You're irritating, you know that?" Red didn't respond, but he smiled into Green's shirt and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Green laced his fingers through Red's hair and placed a single kiss to his forehead. "But it's not that easy for me," he continued softly. "I've always thought I was straight, but here I am with you. I mean, we've made out for god's sake! And I liked it... It's just really confusing to me."

Red pondered over Green's words. He struggled with understanding the full extent of Green's confusion. In Red's mind, if he liked it, then what was the problem? But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he could relate in a way. When he first realized his feelings for Green were deeper than just friendship while up on Mt. Silver, he had a hard time accepting it for a while. He didn't want Green to feel that way.

"Green," he said, his voice carrying a pensive tone, and he pulled away slightly so that he could see his face. Red wasn't good with words, and he hated trying to explain himself and his feelings. But, he knew he had to try right now, if only to help Green in some small way.

He took a deep breath. "I stayed on that mountain because I thought I didn't belong with people, only Pokemon. But even still... I missed you. I missed how we used to be before we started our journeys, but I thought we could never be that way again. When you came up to try to get me to leave those times, my feelings started to change. I actually wanted to return with you. But... I didn't think I could. I thought about you all the time then. And then, when that girl beat me, I realized that I would never get what I wanted up there, isolated from everyone. I belong with people and Pokemon. Mostly, I belong with you." Red let out a heavy sigh as he finished, as if the talking had worn him out. He tended to not speak that much at one time, but it all had to be said.

Green stared at him in a combination of awe and disbelief. That was the most Red had opened up to him in a long time, and he felt a swell of emotions. His breath hitched in his throat, and he felt his heart pound furiously against his rib cage as he jerked Red back against his chest, clutching him tightly.

"Red...," he breathed. He wanted to say so much, but he didn't even know how to begin. His emotions were in turmoil. "You make me crazy, Red. You make me feel things that I don't know how to handle, and I don't..." Shaking his head, his voice trailed off as he rested his forehead against Red's and their eyes met in an intense gaze. Suddenly, he was met with an overwhelming desire. He just wanted Red in whatever way he could have him. He kissed him, softly and hesitantly at first, and Red immediately reciprocated. Soon, Red moved his lips against Green's, parting them, and Green deepened the kiss, increasing its intensity. The rhythm they found was slow and sensual, and Green felt utterly lost in it.

Finally, and a bit reluctantly, they parted to catch their breath and their eyes locked once again. They could see the apparent desire on each other's faces, their eyes clouded over with longing. Red wanted more; he wanted to give himself over completely to these feelings and he wanted Green to do the same.

Red pressed his lips against Green's, kissing him again but this time with much more force. He shoved his tongue into Green's warm mouth, urging him to meet his fervency, and Green wasted no time in complying. Green cradled Red's head in his hands as their tongues met and moved together feverishly, as if fighting for dominance. It was fiery and Green felt like he was melting into it, not able to hold back as he moaned into the kiss.

He became acutely aware of Red's body against his own and the feel of Red's fingers alternating between pressing into his back and clutching his shirt. Red was always quiet and reserved during their make-out sessions, only making his pleasure known through gestures and small touches. But this time, Green wanted to hear him.

Green broke their kiss and moved his lips to Red's jawline. Red tilted his head slightly, giving Green better access, and he gladly took advantage, pressing heated kisses against his skin. His lips trailed down Red's neck, pausing to taste him, licking and sucking gently. Red bit his lip, trying to hold back any sounds he wanted to make, but Green was relentless. He slipped his hands underneath Red's shirt and slid them up his back, and Red inhaled sharply at the sensation of Green's cool hands on his hot skin. He tangled his fingers into Green's thick hair and massaged his scalp, eliciting an unabashed moan from Green.

But Green continued his assault on Red's neck, sliding his tongue across his skin, gradually moving back up to his jawline. Slowly, Green's hands moved from Red's back to his abdomen, his fingers lightly tracing his skin. He ran his hands up Red's chest as his lips found Red's ear. He sucked at his earlobe before running his tongue up the outer shell of his ear, his thumb grazing one of his nipples as he did so, and Red couldn't hold back. A breathy moan escaped his lips, and while it was still fairly quiet, it was enough for Green, who let out a noise that could only be described as a growl in satisfaction.

Green's mind was in a haze; he could barely process what was happening, but all he knew was that he was turned on. A lot. And he knew Red was, too. He figured maybe they should just go for it and see where this takes them. Maybe it would help him sort his feelings, he reasoned with himself.

He pulled back to look Red in the eyes. "Red...," he said breathlessly. He swallowed hard before continuing, working up the courage to actually ask this. "Do you think - I mean... do you wanna do it?" His face flushed at hearing those words come from his own mouth. He could only pray that Red would understand what he was suggesting and not force him to elaborate further.

Red's eyes widened slightly for a brief second and a blush set in on his face as well. He didn't expect Green to ask him such a thing, and while the idea made him a bit nervous, he couldn't deny his feelings at the moment. He felt like he was aching for Green, and he trusted him, so he knew it would be okay. He quickly nodded his agreement before shyly burying his face in the crook of Green's neck, placing light kisses on his skin there.

Green embraced Red warmly for a moment before moving to sit up in bed, bringing Red up with him. Green reached behind himself to turn the small bedside lamp on, shedding a warm glow on them. The small light seemed to make the air around them that much more tense as they simply stared at each other, both noticing the proof of each other's arousal through their boxers.

"I-I've never done this before...," Red said hesitantly, as if Green would think otherwise.

"Well, I've only done it with girls, but... I'm sure I can figure it out," Green assured him, and himself. He was incredibly nervous - he couldn't even believe he was about to go through with this - but he didn't want it to show.

He was the first to move as he reached out and slowly pulled Red's black undershirt over his head, Red lifting his arms to assist him. He tossed the garment aside, and then Red mirrored his actions, removing Green's t-shirt as well. Green grabbed Red's waist and pulled him closer, his lips immediately finding Red's collarbone and kissed along it tenderly.

Red's hands roamed Green's upper body, sliding up his back and then around to his chest. His fingers rubbed against Green's nipples, eliciting a small gasp from him. Green retaliated by dipping his head lower down Red's chest, catching one of his nipples between his lips and allowed his tongue to slide over it. He heard Red's breath hitch, and he smirked inwardly.

But, Red wouldn't stop there. He moved his hands lower down Green's torso, soothingly tracing the outlines of his taut abs, before slowly moving even lower until his palm rubbed against Green's covered manhood. Green's eyes flew open at the unexpected contact, and his hips jerked involuntarily. Red's hand continued to rub against him, and for the moment, Green could do nothing but lay his head against Red's shoulder and try to steady his breathing, his hands gripping his waist.

Red was apprehensive about touching Green in such an intimate way. His heart was pounding and his cheeks felt warm, but he loved getting such a reaction from Green. Gathering his courage, he slipped his hand beneath the band of Green's boxers and hesitantly took his erection into his hand, causing Green to shudder. Red moved his hand up and down against his length a few times before finally working up the nerve to properly wrap his fingers around him, stroking him rhythmically.

Green groaned at the sensation, unable to help himself as he slightly thrust against Red's hand. He decided to assist by tugging down his boxers, fully revealing himself and giving Red better access. Red continued his ministrations, his strokes picking up pace and becoming more forceful. Green's lips found Red's in an eager kiss, leaving them both gasping when they parted. Then, wanting to return the gesture, Green's hand found its way into Red's underwear, wasting no time in gripping Red's already swollen manhood and pumping sensually.

Soon, they were both panting heavily. Red's boxers suddenly felt so restricting, and he let go of Green in order to pull them down as much as he could. Seizing this opportunity, Green gently pushed Red down onto the bed, pulling his boxers completely off for him before doing the same with his own. He then hovered over Red, their eyes locking briefly before he began pressing his lips to Red's chest. He swirled his tongue over his nipple, rubbing the other with his thumb, and then began trailing kisses even lower down Red's slim but toned abdomen. A shiver ran down Red's spine as Green moved lower, anticipating his next action.

"Ahh-!" Red inhaled sharply as Green slowly and tentatively slid his tongue along Red's shaft before taking him into his mouth and beginning to suck. His hand joined the effort and he quickly found a nice rhythm. Before long, he had Red trembling, resisting the urge to thrust his hips into Green's face. Much to Red's both disappointment and relief, Green pulled away after a few minutes and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, which Red reciprocated with much passion. Green jolted slightly when he felt their erections brush against each other, and his body ached from the contact combined with the intensity of their kiss. He couldn't help it as he reached down to touch himself. Red did the same, and they broke their kiss as Green sat up on his knees. Their breathing was labored as they stared intently at each other, watching as they stroked themselves.

Even though his mind was in a pleasure-filled daze, Green still suddenly felt anxious about continuing, knowing that the actual sex was soon to come. He had never had sex in the way that he knew he and Red would have to, and he was worried about doing something totally wrong. Also, how would they decide who was going to top? Green definitely wanted to and felt pretty determined about that, but what if Red didn't want that? He wondered since when had he become so considerate about Red's feelings, but he wasn't going to force him into something.

"Um... you just wanna... do this?" Green asked rather shyly, blushing, and his voice coming out much shakier than he would have liked. "Jerk off together, I mean." He couldn't deny it - as aroused as he was, his nerves were starting to get the better of him, and suddenly masturbation just seemed so much easier.

But, Red wasn't convinced. Sure, he knew it would feel good and still be intimate since they were together, but he figured that if they'd already come this far, he wanted to go all the way. He could tell Green was nervous, so he wanted to reassure him. He shook his head in disagreement, giving Green a small smile, as he ceased the movements of his hand, sat up, and captured Green's lips in a sweet kiss.

Green had no response when they parted, and Red moved to a kneeling position in order to kiss soothingly down Green's chest. Green sighed softly, already feeling more relaxed by Red's tenderness. Red's fingers gently wrapped around Green's shaft as he lowered his head, sliding his tongue across the tip before taking Green into his mouth. Green moaned loudly as Red sucked him, tangling his fingers in Red's hair. The sight in front of him was enough to drive him crazy - a completely nude Red was on his knees, going down on him. Green couldn't believe that was so arousing to him, but it was, almost too much so. He couldn't resist as he jerked his hips just barely, but Red didn't seem to mind.

As much as Green didn't want Red to stop, he knew he needed to before he pushed him too close to the edge. And, Red had given him his confidence back. He couldn't wait anymore; he had to have him. "Red, come here...," he said, his voice low and husky with desire. Red obliged, pulling away and leaning up to meet Green in a sensual kiss. Green gently placed his hands on Red's shoulders and pushed him down to lie on the bed, but he couldn't join him yet. He leaned over the side of the bed to dig around in the drawer of the nightstand, feeling a huge sense of relief when he found what he was looking for: a condom and a small bottle of lubricant. One of Green's personal mottos was to always be prepared.

Moving back to Red, Green tentatively parted Red's legs and squeezed some of the slick substance onto his fingers, rubbing it at his entrance before slowly inserting one of his fingers into him. Red inhaled audibly at the sensation.

"Is this okay?" Green asked, as he began to very gradually and very gently move his finger in and out.

"Yeah," Red whispered. It didn't hurt him, just felt slightly uncomfortable. But, as more seconds passed and Green picked up his pace somewhat, Red noticed it actually started to feel good.

Green could tell Red was relaxing significantly, so he eased in another finger and began moving them both within Red. He could see Red was becoming more and more accustomed to the feeling as his breathing was growing more shallow.

Green smirked, feeling glad he was able to give Red pleasure in this way. "Does it feel good?" he asked quietly, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Red say it.

"Y-yeah," Red repeated timidly.

Soon, Green felt like Red was prepared for him, so he removed his fingers. He took a moment to slide his condom on and apply a little more lubricant for good measure before positioning himself between Red's legs at his entrance. Red breathed in deeply as he felt Green begin to slowly easing himself inside him. As Green pushed further, Red gripped the sheets in pain, his jaw clenched, but he couldn't bite back a slight groan of discomfort.

"It's okay, I'm almost all the way in," Green assured him, his hands moving in soothing circular motions on Red's thighs.

Red nodded, and with one more press of his hips, Green was completely within him. Green paused his movements as he leaned down to give Red a tender kiss, giving Red's body time to adjust to him. Soon, much of Red's tension had faded, and Green sat up and began slowly rocking his hips against Red's. Green's hands gripped Red's thighs, slightly lifting his hips to give him a better angle.

"Shit, Red...," Green hissed. "You're so tight." It felt incredible; Green honestly wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to last.

Red didn't respond, but moaned loudly for the first time as Green hit a particularly sensitive spot with his thrusts. The fact that he was able to draw such sounds from Red spurred Green on even more, and he thrust harder into him. Green stared down at Red as he moved, taking in his appearance. His face was flushed, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing, and his still fully erect manhood twitched against his abdomen. It was so erotic, and Green never thought he'd feel that way about the naked male form.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Green spoke breathlessly. "But goddamn, you're sexy."

Red smirked, unable to suppress a small laugh, and he reached out to wrap his arms around Green's neck, pulling him closer. "You too," he whispered shyly. Red lifted his hips to meet Green's, and Green assisted him, his hands moving to his backside to hoist him up even farther as he leaned over Red, bringing his lips to Red's in a searing kiss.

Green continued his rhythmic motions, Red's tightness squeezing his length as he moved in and out. Soon, the sounds of their combined panting and moans filled the room, and as their lovemaking grew more intense, Green could feel his endurance slipping. He reached one hand down between them and grasped Red's throbbing erection, stroking roughly, while his thrusts remained unrelenting. Red threw his head back and groaned in pleasure, gritting his teeth as Green brought him closer to his climax.

"Ahh, Green...!" he cried out breathily as his orgasm hit, spilling onto his chest. Hearing his name fall from Red's lips in such a manner was enough to push Green to the edge of his limits, and with a few more wild thrusts, he came as well, crying out to Red in a similar fashion.

When the waves of pleasure subsided, he pulled out and collapsed atop Red as they both tried to steady their labored breathing. Red's hands lazily caressed Green's back, but eventually, Green reluctantly lifted himself up and climbed off the bed. Red did the same and followed him into the bathroom where they wordlessly cleaned themselves up before returning to the bedroom. They remained silent as they located their discarded boxers and pulled them back on, and then collapsed onto the bed once again.

They laid beside each other, staring up at the ceiling, before Green made a clicking noise with his tongue, as if indicating he was about to speak. "Yep, I'd say we're pretty gay for each other."

Red stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into warm laughter, and Green laughed with him. He had just had sex with Red, and it was amazing. Green felt it was safe to say that he wasn't just confused or anything of the sort. He was definitely attracted to Red, but it was deeper than that - he had romantic feelings for him that he couldn't try to ignore anymore. This challenged a lot of how Green had once thought of himself, but he knew it would be okay. Red obviously accepted him and his feelings, so he knew he could do the same. A part of him knew all along, anyway.

When their laughter died down, Green reached over and turned off the lamp, and they both crawled back beneath the sheets together. Green pulled Red close to him, and Red laid his head on his chest, wrapping his arm around Green's torso. As exhausted as he was, Green couldn't fall asleep just yet. Red had completely opened up to him earlier, which was most likely a huge feat for Red, so it was time he did the same.

"Hey, Red...," Green started slowly, not looking forward to having to be honest with both Red and himself for a change. Red hummed in response, fatigue getting to him as well, but letting Green know that he had his attention.

"I'm sorry," Green said suddenly. Red's eyes flew open and he looked up at him questioningly. Green's eyes held shame and remorse, and it made Red feel uneasy as he hardly ever knew Green to be apologetic about anything.

"I was such a dick to you when we were younger," he continued solemnly, "no, I was worse than that. I hurt you and made you feel like you didn't belong, and I'm only just now properly apologizing for it." He truly felt pathetic at this moment. Red had been here with him for a couple of weeks now, and even though the guilt constantly plagued him, Green hadn't brought it up the entire time because he had been too afraid.

"It's okay, Green," Red replied, his voice calm and sincere. Green pressed his lips to Red's hair.

"How can you forgive me so easily? After all I did?" he whispered.

"It wasn't easily," Red stated simply. "I almost hated you for a while there. But, time passed, and I knew you never meant it."

Green sighed. "You've always put up with my shit. I don't deserve it, but... thank you. It really means the world to me." He wrapped his arms tighter around Red, squeezing him gently. Then, Green pulled back slightly to look Red in the eyes. "And Red... you mean everything to me. You always have. I've never felt this way about anyone other than you, and I'm so glad we're together now," Green confessed, his words genuine and heartfelt, and Red could see it in his eyes.

Red gave him an earnest smile. "Me too, Green."

Green returned the smile, and then a comfortable silence fell between them as they both closed their eyes, their weariness finally catching up to them. Green felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, his guilt finally beginning to wash away. Part of it would always remain, though. His treatment of Red had undoubtedly been one of the reasons that led Red to stay on that dangerous mountain for so long, and he would have to live with that forever.

Red yawned, and Green frowned as he broke free of their embrace and rolled over onto his side, his back to Green, leaving him disappointed at the sudden lack of contact. "By the way, next time...," Red said drowsily, "...I'm on top."

Green's eyes widened in disbelief at Red's boldness, but he couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he snickered. He grabbed Red around his waist, jerking him back against his chest and whispering teasingly into his ear, "You wish."

For the first time in years, Green could honestly say that he truly believed that he and Red would be okay. He had his best friend back for good, and now their relationship had evolved into something even better. Red was right, Green decided. Red did belong with him, just as he did with him.

* * *

_And by no fault of yours, and by no fault of mine_

_the bottom line is laying in the bed that we've been playing in tonight_

_I'm calling it love soon_

* * *

A/N: The lyrics are from the song "Love Soon" by John Mayer, it really gave me a lot of inspiration for this story. Well, I hope I did an okay job! This was a bit out of my comfort zone as I only occasionally write smut and I've never written it for two male characters before, but still, it was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read! Thanks for reading, and please review! :)


End file.
